<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rated by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332860">Rated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of 'Dreams'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror no longer found any joy in anything, even eating...</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton with a broken skull glance towards his brother, who was eating snow. Things had gotten worse for them after they came back to their universe- since there was one that could not be RESET anymore, they could only move forward.</p><p>Dust had abandoned them for a chance of a happy ending, Killer's memories had been sealed, he and his brother had been sealed here. What happened to the rest Horror did not know.</p><p>Life was one big disappointment after another now... he had not taken being a part of Nightmare's gang seriously, very really rated it highly on his 'to do' list, he wished he had now. perhaps if he had put some more backbone into it he could have helped Nightmare during those final moments in his battle with Dream.</p><p>A static noise caused him to look up, glances over to his brother, he sees that Scream hears it too.</p><p>Both jump to their feet and rush over to where the sound was coming from. They dart past the dark trees, going further into the woods where the noise echoed.</p><p>The horror brothers stare at a small glitching patch on a tree.</p><p> </p><p>"*is this?" Horror says in a hopeful manner.</p><p>"BROTHER IT IS GETTING BIGGER!" Scream says pointing to the glitch.</p><p>Horror continues to watch and sure enough the more he stares the bigger it became.</p><p>"*when it gets big enough. jump through. i'll follow on after." Horror told Scream firmly, who nods quickly- both wait silently, watching as the glitchy patch got bigger, "now!"</p><p>The horror Papyrus took a running jump and dives headfirst into the glitches portal, then quickly did the same. He was caught in some strings, he turns and sees his brother being placed gently to one side by the blue strings.</p><p>"*heh. i finally managed to break through the seal." Error says proudly, making Horror look to him. Horror was lifted up and placed on his feet in front of Nightmare and Error.</p><p>Horror glances around, they were in some sort of throne room; both Error and Nightmare was sitting on chairs made for kings. Killer and Dust was kneeling in front.</p><p>Without question Horror and Scream walks forward and both kneel down.</p><p>Horror silently vowed to forever follow the pair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>